1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component equipped with connection electrodes where electrode protrusions are covered with solder and a method of manufacturing the same, and also to an electronic device produced by mounting such electronic component on a circuit board or the like and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Related Art
Methods of mounting a semiconductor chip on a circuit board by flip-chip bonding include a method of forming solder bumps used for connecting on electrodes of the semiconductor chip to bond the semiconductor chip to the circuit board and a method that covers connection pads formed on the circuit board with solder and aligning and bonding the electrodes of the semiconductor chip and the connection pads.
Methods of forming solder bumps on the electrodes of a semiconductor chip include a method that forms a solder layer in the form of dots on a carrier chip and transfers the solder layer onto the electrodes of the semiconductor chip (see Patent Document 1) and a method that forms solder bumps by placing a solder sheet in contact with the electrodes of the semiconductor chip in a state where the electrodes are heated so as to melt the solder and cause the solder to adhere to the electrodes (see Patent Document 2).
Methods of covering connection pads of a circuit board with solder include solder cream printing and solder plating. Among methods for covering connection pads of a circuit board with solder and bonding the circuit board to a semiconductor chip, for cases where the electrodes of the semiconductor chip have an extremely narrow pitch, there is a method that forms protruding stud bumps (“electrode protrusions”) on the electrodes of the semiconductor chip, sticks fine solder powder onto the connection pads of the circuit board, and melts the solder on the connection pads to bond the electrode protrusions and the connection pads (see Patent Document 5).    Patent Document 1
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H10-229087    Patent Document 2
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H8-203904    Patent Document 3
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H11-163199    Patent Document 4
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H10-70153    Patent Document 5
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-77471